


Found

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [46]
Category: Original Work, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: just an old poem I wrote about love





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> poem found in one of my old notebooks

Found

* * *

 

We spent 

yesterday,

with the hope of

being here today.


End file.
